neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/Total Drama: Criminal Case - Case 1: The Death of Rosa Wolf
Premise Teaser Next Case Story Chapter 1 (Starts with an overview of a city, music playing in the background as a young man with a British accent starts talking) ???: Crime, a simple action that can change a person's life, yet can go unnoticed to the general public, as they go on with their everyday life. But as you know, there exist a group of people dedicated to stopping crimes of all sorts, ensuring peace wherever they go. Some may call us corrupt, and in some cases those folks may be correct, but not me. I have experienced far too much to even consider going down that route. I am sure you are asking yourselves, "Just who are you?" Allow me to explain... (A young man dressed in a fancy suit with a bowler hat, a cane, and a police badge is seen walking down the street) Jack: This is me, my name is Jack Vonguarde, an officer of the local police department. Having just managed to successfully get on the force, I swore to myself to clean up whatever crime may cross my path. ???: Hey Jack, is it my turn yet? (Said in a more bubbly male voice) Jack: Yes brother, you can go now. ???: Yay! (Another young man, looking similar to Jack, is seen walking behind him. Instead, he's wearing a top hat and black cape, with a long magic wand as a substitute for a cane) Maxwell: This is me, I am Maxwell Vonguarde. I know me and my brother look similar, but we're not twins. I'm a year younger than him, but we share the same passion when it comes to cleaning up crime, as well as the same experience. Don't mind the getup, in my spare time I like to practice the art of magic, I've always been a fan of magicians. Jack: They certainly gave you those looks at the academy. Maxwell: Don't tease me bro, don't tease me! Jack: Anyways, we chose this profession simply because we do not wish a similar experience we had to befall another unlucky individual, or group. Maxwell: To explain, our parents were affiliated with the mob, but they wanted out so they could live a more 'normal' life. Needless to say, they didn't take it very well when they found out. And the minute they arrived at our place, our parents were shot dead and they took us under their wing. Jack: Luckily, they never did anything horrible to us per se, but we discovered the new regarding our parents' death approximately 4 years later. When we discovered the dreadful news, we tried to escape as well, but they discovered and tried to do us in like they did our parents years ago. Maxwell: Thanks to our quick wits, we managed to escape. And just in time too, as one of the bullets ricocheted down to the basement and hit the oil main downstairs. Everyone we knew was killed in that one instance, my brother and I were all that remained of our family, literally. Jack: We had to grow up on the streets, but luckily we never went with the 'wrong crowd' as they say. We kept to each other doing actual services to people, but then our journey took us here, to Grimsborough. The city's police force was lacking when it came to stopping crime, so my brother and I felt here would be the best place to start our work... of eradicating crime. Maxwell: Trust me, this shit wasn't easy! But after a lot of hard work we managed to become a part of the Grimsborough Police Department. We got ourselves a place to stay in the district we were assigned to, the Industrial District. Jack: Grimsborough's Industrial District, this place was one of the worser hits in this city. The place is mostly home to workers, but was also ravaged by gang wars and organized crime. We took it upon ourselves to clean this world up, one step at a time. Let whatever challenge step forward, nothing will stop us on our path. We swear we- Maxwell: Jack, you're going into a monologue again. Stay focused. Jack: R-Right, sorry about that dear brother. Anyways, what you are seeing now is the two of us, currently walking to the police department. We received a phone call from our partner, Inspector David Jones, and we were to receive our first case. Maxwell: We were assigned to the homicide division, so we're responsible for solving murders. Fine by me, murder is one of the worst crimes a single person can commit, so if its our job to put those guys away, then we'll give everything we got! (The narrations stop, the brothers walking down the sidewalk to the precinct start talking to each other) Maxwell: So what do you think our first assignment will be? Jack: As far as I know, someone must have been murdered. Maxwell: If there's one thing I can't stand, its people who think they're above the law. That they can get away with anything, especially murder. Jack: Hold your temper brother, we need to stay professional. This is our first assignment after all, so we cannot afford to make any errors. Jones will help us by giving any necessary advice, so pay attention for my sake if not your own. Maxwell: Says the guy who forgot to put gas in the car making us have to walk today. Jack: T-That was but a mistake on my part. Maxwell: Yeah right, someone got a bit too happy to be driving a police car, and ran the gas out while I wasn't there. Two things, why did you do that and why didn't you tell me you were going out for a ride? Jack: One because I wanted some enjoyment for myself for a change, and two because you likely would have crashed the darn thing and got us off the division. Trust me brother, it was for the best. I will make sure to fill the car up before our next case, but promise me you will not crash the thing? Maxwell: Sure thing Jack, what are brothers for? Jack: Thank you Maxwell. Ah, there is the precinct for the Industrial District now. Maxwell: Finally! Let's get to work! (Maxwell runs ahead) Jack: Maxwell, wait up! (Jack runs after Maxwell, Maxwell waits for Jack by the entrance and both walk inside together. Music stops here...) Jack: Here we are, the Grimsborough Police Department! Maxwell: Oh boy, first day on the job. Wonder where our partner is? Jack: I was informed Jones would be hear to greet us. Jones: And that I am, glad to see you two made it. (The brothers are greeted by a young adult man with brown spiky hair and a blue police uniform. Jones' appearance) Jack: Ah, you must be Inspector Jones I presume? Jones: Yep, and you guys must be the new recruits right? Jack: Indeed, my name is Jack, and this is my brother Maxwell. Maxwell: Hi. Jack: Sorry if we kept you waiting, I was running some errands last night and forgot to fill the car back up. Maxwell: Jack I thought you were- *gets smacked on the head* Ow! Jack: You were not there Maxwell, you cannot say for certain. Maxwell: Says the guy who was running late to accept his diploma. Jack: I said my alarm was broken! (Maxwell laughs as Jack sighs) Jones: From what I heard you two went through quite a bit before deciding to enroll into the academy. Frankly I'm surprised you made it hear with your minds intact, I don't know how I could've been able to last without good food. Maxwell: I know right? Jack: Lifestyles aside, we have decided to go through with this and aid the members of our community who have had it just as bad or even worse then the experiences we underwent. So, I believe we were summoned because there was a case? Jones: Oh right, we found a young woman dead by the entrance of town. We were asked to head over there and inspect the scene. Our chief wants us to catch the guy who did it. Jack: Is that so? Well, I'm prepared for hard work. How about you Maxwell? Maxwell: Ready whenever you are bro! Jones: Alright, let's head over to the crime scene so we can find some clues. We have some suspects in lockup, but we'll need the evidence in order to find who did it. Maxwell: Mind if we drive with you? Like Jack said, our car is out of gas so we had to walk here. Jones: Sure, follow me and we'll get there quick. (Jones takes the brothers to his police vehicle; they get in, the garage door opens, the siren is turned on and they drive off to the entrance of town. Some time later, they reach the town's entrance and the crime scene. After exiting the car...) Maxwell: Yep, that does not look like natural causes to me. Jones: Keep your eyes peeled guys, you never know what you could find that may prove to be a clue. Maxwell: We'll search through every trash bin if we have to, right Jack? Jack: Yes well, no one ever said the job of an officer was clean. Maxwell, mind taking photographs of the crime scene? Maxwell: Sure thing, glad I brought my camera! (Maxwell reaches into his hat, grabs a camera and starts taking photographs of the crime scene) Jack: Let me grab some gloves so I don't contaminate any evidence. Jones: Mind grabbing a body bag while you're at it? We'll need to bring the victim to our coroner so he can verify the cause of death. Jack: Very well. Maxwell have you finished taking photographs of the body? Maxwell: I'm all set, pack her away. (Jack puts on gloves and grabs a body bag from the car. He and Jones grab the body and place it in the bag, then zip it up until only the face and chest were showing) Jack: Do we have an ID for this young woman? Jones: She had her wallet on her, we identified her as one Rosa Wolf. Jack: I see. Given the amount of blood and the state of the body, its safe to say from just a glance, Miss Wolf had her throat slashed. Jones: We'll send her over to our coroner for an autopsy, and he'll establish the cause of death for the victim. We just need to find our murder weapon. Maxwell: Hey guys, I found something! (They turn to see Maxwell, holding a bloody knife) Jack: I believe it is safe to assume that knife covered in blood is what killed our victim. Jones: Yeah I have to agree. I'll file it as the official murder weapon. Here, you'll need these for the future. (Jones hands Jack and Maxwell small tablet devices) Jones: These will be used to keep track of your investigations, regardless if they're active. Its important to refer to the tablet when you find important information, like so... (Jones types into the tablet and the following information pops up) Victim: Rosa Wolf Murder Weapon: Bloody Knife Maxwell: Wow, that's actually really helpful. Thanks Jones! Jones: No problem, anyway lets get Miss Wolf to autopsy and we'll go from there. Nice job for your first time out on the field. Jack: No problem Inspector, we are just doing our job. Jones: Hey you don't have to be so formal, we're partners. Call me Jones, okay? Jack: Okay then... Jones. I look forward to working with you. Maxwell (from the car): Hey guys! Can we head back yet? Jack: (To Maxwell)-Give us a moment, we need to get the body in first! (To Jones)-Best we hurry, my brother does not like to be kept waiting. Jones: I can imagine. (Jones and Jack bring the body to the back of the vehicle and place her there. Then they get in and drive back to the station. A few minutes after they return...) Jones: He's all set with the autopsy, he wants to give you guys the report. Maxwell: Well that was fast. (They walk over to the coroner's office, there they meet an Indian-American male with black hair and facial hair donning a blue T-shirt with a matching hat, red glasses and a lab coat. The Coroner. Nathan: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Nathan Pandit. I'm mostly responsible for autopsies, but occasionally I'll handle analyzing any potential murder weapons. But let's get down to brass tacks. It's easy to see from looking the cause of death was blood loss due to her throat being slashed. And the knife you found no doubt matched the wounds. Jack: Glad we could verify that, was there anything else in your findings Nathan? Nathan: I took a closer look at the victim's wounds, and I found the cut started on the left side of her neck and went right. From there I could tell your killer is right-handed. Maxwell: Our killer is right-handed, should we add this to the profile of our killer? Jones: Precisely. (They type into their tablets) The killer is right-handed Nathan: By the way, the chief said he wanted to talk with you. He said he had something to help your case. Maxwell: He did? Well let's not keep the man waiting. Jones: Trust me, you don't want to. (They walk towards and enter the chief's office. There they see an older man with white hair and a mustache donning a black police chief suit with a badge pinned on it and stars along the shoulders. The chief) Samuel: So you are the recruits I've heard about? My name is Samuel King, the current Chief of Police for the Grimsborough Police Department) Jack: Pleasure to make your acquaintance Chief King. I am Jack, and this is my brother Maxwell. Maxwell (saluting): Pleasure to begin serving Chief! Samuel: I was informed you were responsible for the case of that young woman's murder. Jack: You mean Miss Rosa Wolf sir? Samuel: The very same, I felt there was some information you should know. An anonymous witness reported the crime and they happened to see it as it occurred. They were unable to catch a glimpse of the killer's face, but they happened to see they were wearing a blue cap. The witness sure wasn't wearing one, and the victim didn't have any in her immediate possessions. Jack: So that leaves no room for doubt, the killer was wearing a blue cap at the time of the murder. We will make sure to keep this in mind. The killer wears a blue cap Samuel: Unfortunately, this isn't enough to make a sufficient arrest. Return to the crime scene and find any evidence you're missing. With luck, the killer will be behind bars very soon. Maxwell: Yes sir! (Maxwell turns to leave but walks right into the door) Jack: Pull Maxwell, not push. Maxwell: Noted. (He backs up, pulls the door open and walks out) Jack: You will have to forgive him, he can be a bit eager sometimes but his head is in the right place when he is focused. Samuel: Sounds like another man on the force I know, wouldn't you agree Jones? Jones: Huh? Um, yes Chief! Jack: Best we be on our way before Maxwell leaves without us. (Jack and Jones leave the room, they are later seen back at the crime scene) Maxwell: Let's check by that wrecked house, maybe we'll find something there. Jack: Sounds like a good idea. (They begin searching closer to the wrecked house by the crime scene. After some time...) Jones: You guys find anything yet? Maxwell: Nothing up here on the roof, how about you Jack? Jack: Not having much luck myself I'm afraid. Wait, hold on... (Jack's eye catches some torn blue fabric) Jones: What did you find? Jack: Some sort of blue fabric, and it appears to have some blood on it. I have a feeling this may be our case breaker here. Jones: Let's head back so we can piece it together, with some luck we could arrest our killer very soon. Maxwell: Okay then, let's head baaaaack! (Maxwell slips and falls off the roof) Maxwell: Oof! I'm okay! Jack: Please tell me you can still stand. Maxwell (gets up): Of course! Jack: Thank goodness, let us return to headquarters and finish this case. Maxwell: Yeah, let's do it! Jones: Lead the way. (One car ride back to base later...) Maxwell: Okay, we have a killer on the loose, we're this close to finding them, and you're telling me this torn blue fabric is the only thing standing between us and an arrest? Jack: Indeed I am. Maxwell: Then what're you waiting for? Piece them back together so we can make an arrest! Jones: Here's some thread and a needle. Since its fabric we'll need to sew this back together. Jack: Thank you very much Jones. (Jack takes the needle and thread and starts sewing the pieces back together. When he's finished, the pieces form a blue shirt with a number nine on it) Maxwell: Looks like a football jersey, and you were right about the blood. Jones: This jersey has the number nine on it, considering its a jersey, ten bucks says our killer replaced this with another one. Jack: So this must mean, our killer wears a football jersey with a number nine on it. How about we say the killer wears a number nine for short? Jones: Sounds good to me! The killer wears a number 9 Jack: I believe this will be enough for a sufficient arrest. So, where are the suspects? Jones: We have them in line up over here, follow me. (They follow Jones to the police line up, there they see two people) Jones: Right now we have two suspects in this case, both were seen interacting with the victim the day of the murder. Maxwell: So, what do we do now? Jones: First, we know both our suspects wear a blue cap, so let's see which ones are right-handed. Jack: Allow me. (Jack steps to the microphone so the suspects would hear him, as he begins music plays. Criminal Case Arrest Music) Jack: Suspect number 1, state your name. (The first suspect, an overweight man with long black hair under a blue cap, a black coat over a white shirt, and a snake tattoo on his neck, spoke. Suspect One) Ash: Ash Bison, what's it to you? Jack: Raise your dominant hand. Ash: So, why should I listen to you pig? Jack: I would advise against bad-mouthing me Mr. Bison. Your innocence depends on it, raise your dominant hand, now! Ash: Tch. (Ash raises his right hand) Jack: Thank you Mr. Bison, was that so hard? Now, suspect number 2, state your name. (The second suspect, a young man with short brown hair under a blue cap, donning a blue shirt, spoke. Suspect Two Matt: Matt Barry, football player. Jack: Ok Mr. Barry, raise your dominant hand please. (Matt also raises his right hand) Jack: Glad you were more cooperative than Mr. Bison. Thank you Mr. Barry. Jones: So, got any idea who our killer could be? Jack: Yes, but first I'll need an officer here to arrest them, I want to hear their reasons for committing murder. Jones: I got just the guy. Ramirez!! (At Jones' call, a Mexican-American police officer wearing a black police uniform with a hat arrives Officer Ramirez) Ramirez (saluting): Officer Ramirez, ready to help! Jones: This is Ramirez, he's one of our Field Officers. He's definitely helpful to the team, though he has a lot of organization issues. Ramirez: Heh heh, I'll get to working on my desk soon, I promise. Maxwell: Nice to meet you Officer Ramirez, my name's Maxwell, the stiff guy is Jack. Jack: Stiff? Ramirez: I don't think you're stiff sir, you just look British is all. Jack: Oh? Why thank you. But my advice, try not to brown nose so much. Ramirez: Ok sir! Jones: Ok Jack, the call is yours. Who do you want to arrest for the murder of Rosa Wolf? (Jack pondered for a few minutes, everyone looked in suspense...) .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... (...until he finally speaks, and the music subsequently stops) Jack: ......Mr. Bison. (Ash looks at him confused, and slightly worried) Ash: Uh, yeah? Jack: ..........You are free to go. Ramirez, arrest Matt Barry and bring him out here! Ramirez: Yes sir, Detective Jack! (Ramirez runs in, grabs Matt Barry, who struggles for a bit, and puts him in handcuffs. He brings him back out to Jack and the rest) Matt: Hang on, why do you think I killed that woman? Jack: Anyone could have figured that out after you left that jersey with the number nine behind, kind of like the one you have on your shirt right now. (Everyone looks to the number nine on Matt's jersey, Matt realizes Jack has caught him) Matt: Damn it, I didn't expect this cop to be some sort of hot shot detective. Jack: You made two mistakes, your first mistake was killing Rosa Wolf, and your second was thinking you could get away with it. If you only hadn't left that jersey behind, you might have slipped through. Maxwell: Nice one Jack, now talk! Why did you kill Rosa Wolf? Matt: Why? That bitch stood me up! I worked hard to impress her, and yet she leaves me for that fat lard over there. Ash: Hey, watch your mouth asshole! You know what I'm about! Matt: And its precisely that reason I killed her, I won't let the love of my life spend her days with some two-bit gangster. (Flashback to the moment of the murder. Matt and Rosa are talking) Matt: C'mon, I've been a great boyfriend to you for almost 5 months now. What do you see in that guy? Rosa: Sorry Matt, but even though you're a football player, I need some excitement in my life. Matt: That guy is dangerous, you know he and the Vipers are a threat to peace in this city. Rosa: Well maybe I don't want to live a simple life with a bore like you. Sorry Matt, but it's over. (Rosa starts walking away, Matt is on the verge of tears, until he reaches behind him and pulls out a knife) Matt: You think this is alright, I give you my love and you just throw it away? Is that how its going to be? Well fine, maybe I ought to teach a s*** like you some manners! (Matt runs to Rosa and grabs her, and holds the knife at her throat while she's struggling for her life. Intense music plays in the background) Rosa: Matt please, no! Don't do this, I don't wanna die! Matt: Then you shouldn't have broke my heart like that! This is what you get for breaking my heart!! (In that moment, Matt slices Rosa's throat, killing her instantly. She falls to the ground, the music fades into silence, and Matt moves her beside the entrance sign as he breathes heavily) Matt: Heartbreakers like you... deserve to be broken. (The flashback ends, returning to Matt being arrest by Jack, Maxwell, Jones and Ramirez) Jack: And that's how it happened? Matt: Its like I said, heartbreakers deserve to be broken. Jones: And lowlifes like you deserve life... in prison! Jack: Matt Barry, I'm formally placing you under arrest for the murder of Rosa Wolf! Take him away! Maxwell: Wait, I want to get a picture, to signify our first case done! Jack: Is that so? I think we should make this a regular thing, a photo after every arrest, with the odd one out every now and then. Jones, mind taking this one? Jones: Sure thing. (Jones grabs the camera from Maxwell, and both pose with the arrested Matt Barry as Jones snaps a picture) SNAP! Maxwell: That's one for the album. Now get this guy out of our sight! Jones: We should have a trial ready for him in a few hours. Jack: Excellent, let us go! I certainly do not want to miss this. (At the trial) Bailiff: Ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom, all rise for the honorable Judge Olivia Hall! (On the judge's bench, there was an african-american woman with a judge's robe and black hair tied in a bun. Judge Hall) Judge Hall: Matt Barry, you stand here accused of the murder of Rosa Wolf. Do you have anything you want to say in your defense? Matt: That bitch had it coming! After everything I did for her, she just felt I was some commodity. No way was I about to let her walk away like that after breaking my heart so badly, I'm glad I killed her and I'd do it again! Judge Hall: Whether or not you're glad of this crime, Mr. Barry, you should've known better than to take the law into your own hands! Matt: As if any of you would understand what I did for that woman! Judge Hall: That's enough out of you Mr. Barry! You've made it clear you show no remorse for your actions! Judge Hall: And as such I am left with no further choice. Matt Barry, for the murder of Rosa Wolf, this Court hereby sentences you to life in prison! Matt: Go ahead, lock me up, do whatever! That heartbreaker is dead, and that's all I care about! Jack: Come along Mr. Barry, its prison for you. (Jack, Maxwell and Jones take Matt outside to the police car. As they're going out, the music heard from the beginning is playing, Industrial District theme) Maxwell: You brought this on yourself Matt, enjoy thinking about your actions for the rest of your life behind bars. (Matt says nothing as he enters the police car. After the door closes, the car drives off to prison, with Matt in tow) Jack: Well, I'd say that first case went rather well, wouldn't you say? Jones: Not bad for your first time, both of you. Personally, I'd say you two have the potential for great things in this profession if you keep that attitude and work ethic up. Maxwell: Thanks Jones, we'll make sure to keep working hard and busting criminals left and right. So, what now? Jones: How about we go out for a drink to celebrate? Jack: Sure, but Maxwell and I are not really into alcohol, so don't expect us to have many if any at all. Jones: I'll keep that in mind, let's go! Maxwell: Here's to our first investigation, and many more to come. Jack: Oh trust me Maxwell, this is only the beginning of a long and prosperous career! (The three walk away from the courthouse towards the bar, celebrating their first solved case together) Chapter End Additional Investigation (The next day, Jack and Maxwell were informed by Jones that Chief King needed to speak to them. It begins with them in Chief King's office) Samuel: I'm glad you succeeded in your first case, and it was handled wonderfully. Great work from all of you! And Jones, glad you decided to stay professional this time. Jones: U-um, no problem Chief. Samuel: Now, due to his lack of cooperation, we still have Ash Bison in custody. I want you to investigate him. Maxwell: Why Chief, he was found innocent of Rosa's murder, what else is he suspicious of? Samuel: I'm sure you noticed the snake tattoo on his neck? Jack: It certainly stands out, that is for sure. What of it? Samuel: That tattoo signifies he is a member of the Vipers, currently the biggest gang in town. I want you to interrogate him and see if you can find any information on the Vipers, as any would be more than helpful. Jack: Very well Chief, send him to interrogation and we'll be right down shortly. Maxwell (whispers to Jack): What if he doesn't say anything, he doesn't look like the kind of guy who gives information. Jack (whispers back): Relax, when all else fails, I have a backup plan. Maxwell (whispers again): What plan? Jack (whispers again): Just trust me on this one. (Transition to the interrogation room, where Ash Bison is sitting there, waiting) Jack: Let me forward with you Mr. Bison, we need information about your gang, the Vipers. I've been told your gang is the biggest in town, and given what poor old Matt did, you all seem dangerous. I suggest you cooperate, or else we'll be more than happy to provide you with a nice cell to stay for the next few weeks. So, anything you want to say? Ash: You honestly think I'm gonna talk to you about the Vipers? Hah! No way am I telling you cops a thing. Maxwell: Talk! Ash: What are you gonna do? Maxwell: You wanna find out, because I'll be more than happy to- Jack: Maxwell stop! Fine, if you won't tell us anything then perhaps we'll find some evidence of your criminal activity back at the entrance of town. Last chance, Mr Bison. Ash: If you wanna waste your time then go ahead, not my problem. Jones: Um Jack, what are you talking about? Jack: You will see Jones, I have a plan. (He says as he walks out the door) Jones: What plan? Maxwell: Trust him Jones, he's not one to tell anyone his plans, but they're ALWAYS on the mark when it comes to helping us. Jones: Really, okay I'll take your word for it. (Transitions back to the roadside by the entrance to town) Jones: I still don't see why we're back here, its honestly not like we're going to find anything. Maxwell: Have faith Jones, he'll find something. Jack: Ah ha! I knew I saw something like this! Jones: Find something? (They look to see Jack, holding a gun) Jack: I thought I saw something like this when we were leaving, and now that we're back here I can confirm my suspicions. Maxwell: You think that belongs to Ash? Jack: Only one way to find out, we'll need some fingerprints. Jones: Here's some fingerprint powder, it should help. (Jack grabs the fingerprint powder, dusts it on the gun, and it detects some fingerprints) Jack: Wonderful! With luck, this may be Mr. Bison's. Jones: I'll handle these, we have someone who can analyze these for us. Wait till you meet him. Jack: Good to hear, but I have some things I want to discuss with Maxwell. Mind if we wait to meet this "guy" you have? Jones: Ok, sure. You can meet him next time. (Transition back to the station. Jack and Maxwell are busy talking with each other) Jack: ...and that's why, regretfully, I am a part of that shipping. Maxwell: Hey no worries, personally I'm a part of that too. Jack: You are? Maxwell: *nods head* There's nothing wrong with a Gwentney ship. I've been shipping that since All Stars, despite how bad the whole thing went. Jack: Their relationship, or the season? Maxwell: Is that even a real question? (Both of them laugh, and Jones comes back in) Jones: Jack, I don't know how you did it, but we got something here! Jack: Did we get a match? Jones: Yep, they match Ash Bison, and last we checked he didn't have a gun permit. Jack: I love it when a plan comes together! Maxwell: Sweet! Let's see if Ash decides to say anything now, because if he doesn't then he's going straight to jail, for a few weeks I'm sure. Jones: Sadly yes, we can't hold him for long on illegal firearm charges, but we'll take what we can get. (Transition back to the interrogation, Ash Bison is there waiting again as they enter) Jack: You better choose these next few words wisely, because unfortunately for you, we have you on illegal possession of a firearm. Ash: What? Jack: Last chance Mr. Bison, give us information on the Vipers and we'll let you go. If not, then you will be placed into custody. Ash: Alright sure, whatever. We recently got ourselves a new leader. His name is... Keath Myass. Jones: Keath Myass? Jack: Very well then, let's see if we can't find this Mr. Keath Myass. (Maxwell breaks out laughing) Jack: Maxwell? What's so funny? I just said we need to find Keath Myass. Maxwell: Bwahahahahahahahaha! I think... I think you may need to, hahahahaha, arrest Ash Bison now. Jones: Why? Jack: Repeat that name, pfft, you'll get it. (While Maxwell struggles to contain his laughter, Jones and Jack repeat the name Ash gave them. After a few times, they stop and realize what he meant, and they blush from embarrassment, and Maxwell breaks out laughing) Maxwell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jack: Jones... Jones: Yeah...? Jack: You wouldn't happen to have any handcuffs on you? I forgot to grab mine. Jones: Here... (They both turn to face Ash, their blank expressions turn to anger) Ash: Whoa guys, take it easy there. It was just a joke, nothing bad, honest, heh heh. (Meanwhile, in Chief King's office. Samuel is busy writing something, when he hears an outburst from the interrogation room) Jack/Jones: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! (Samuel looks up, surprised at hearing them. He hears the door opening as Jack, Maxwell and Jones exit the room with Ash in handcuffs) Jack: A few weeks in prison should teach you some manners in cooperating with police forces. You're under arrest for illegal possession of a firearm, take him away! Ramirez: I got it! (Ramirez walks over and takes Ash away, they notice the Chief heard and they walk into his office) Jack: I apologize for the outburst, Mr. Bison thought it would be funny not only to lie, but play a nice practical joke on us. Needless to say, I'm afraid Ash is a dead end. Samuel: You'd do best to watch that temper of yours, before it gets you and Jones into trouble, understood? Jack/Jones: Yes sir! Samuel: That aside, its unfortunate to hear we couldn't get any information out of Ash Bison. At the very least he won't try that again. Good work on arresting him, dismissed! Jack/Maxwell/Jones: Yes Chief! (Outside the station) Jones: Sorry today didn't go well. Maxwell: You have nothing to say sorry for, Ash is already serving his apology with a solid 3 weeks. Anyways, see you for our next case? Jones: Definitely, you guys headed home? Jack: Yes, I need some time to relax after that outburst. See you later, partner. (The two shake hands before Jack and Maxwell get in their car and head home) Maxwell: Hey Jack? Jack: Yes Maxwell? Maxwell: Do you think we'll ever get anywhere, like clean up the streets, fight crime, save the world, all that? Jack: I know Ash gave you some doubts today, but trust me when I say, we will. Maxwell: Will we? Jack: Only time will tell Maxwell, only time will tell. (They drive off towards home) Case 1: The Death of Rosa Wolf - Closed Case Stats Victim *'Rosa Wolf' (found dead at the entrance of town, her throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Matt Barry' Suspects Ash Bison (Vipers Gang Member) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a blue cap Matt Barry (Football Player) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a blue cap - The suspect wears a number 9 Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed *The killer wears a blue cap *The killer wears a number 9 Category:Blog posts